96Neko
96Neko (96猫) is an utaite who is well-known for her husky lower range vocals, and for being a "ryouseirui". However, she is also able to sing in a very cute female voice, most clearly seen in her cover of "Soratobazu"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19159618. She also often does duets with the Kagamine duo. She also sings many parody songs, which are mostly duets with Len or vipTenchou. Some people have noted that her voice is similar to Romi Park, a Korean actress and voice actress who lives in Japan. She is also known for adding humorous lyrics and random serifu in songs, like in "trick and treat"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12596649, "Matryoshka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14319655, and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16486262. 96Neko has requested that people should not record her namahousous and redistribute them; however, she is fine with people recording them for personal entertainment usage. Her album, Iris, which was released three days before her twentieth birthday, is her way of saying thank you to her fans and supporters prior to her turning 20. It should be considered a final statement of her teenage years as an utaite. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects #Member of CLΦSH with ShuujinP (Producer) #Member of Team Pet Shop (チームペットショップ) with vipTenchou and Kogeinu #Member of the Yozora Chorus Project #''Mr. Music'' (Released on June 12, 2011) #''colorful parade'' (Released on August 13, 2011) #''NEAR FUTURE'' (Released on August 13, 2011) #''10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST 2'' (Released on December 21, 2011) #''HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 2'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''under lights'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''Polyholic'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''First Step'' (Released on December 31, 2011) #''ENVELOPE'' (Released on July 25, 2012) #''endless resist'' (Released on August 11, 2012) #''Kamikyoku wo Utattemita 6'' (Released on August 15, 2012) #''BabyPod'' (Released on September 26, 2012) #''Princess for Princess'' (Released on October 3, 2012) #''Daylight Dreamer'' (Released on December 31, 2012) #''HoneyWorks Kyoku Utattemita 3'' (Released on December 31, 2012) #''Relight our fire'' (Released on April 29, 2013) #''GigaBanana The Best ~ NORISHIO Aji ~'' (Released on July 24, 2013) #''Stars on Planet'' (Released on August 12, 2013) #''style'' (Released on August 21, 2013) #''Nico Nico Wonderland 2'' (Released on December 11, 2013) List of Covered Songs Notice: Sorted with oldest uploaded first, all links are redirected to YouTube reprint and the original of the song. If you find a deadlink, please edit or give further notice.#"Yanderenka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7647845 (Psychotic Love (also read as Len) Song) (2009.07.15) #"Yanderenka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm7647845 (Psychotic Love (also read as Len) Song) (2009.07.15) #"Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9066353 (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12)(Not in Mylist) #"Mametsubu Lovers" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9785055 -Short ver.- (Parody of Ura Omote Lovers) (2010.02.21) (Not in Mylist) #"Gekokujou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm9965800 (Revolution) (2010.03.09) #"Kurumi☆Ponchio" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10046064 (2010.03.16) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) #"Starduster" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10118039 feat. Yozora Chorus (2010.03.23) (Not in Mylist) #"Boku to Alice no Wonderland" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10220160 (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Not in Mylist) #"IMITATION BLACK" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10390866 (2010.04.14) (Taken down on NND) #"Tsukeru yo." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10442222 (2010.04.19) #"Nisoku Hokou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10471776 (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) #"Mylist Dame!" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10562045 (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Not in Mylist) #"Omanko" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10787486 (2010.06.20) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) #"Rolling Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/nm11033097 -One recording- feat. 96Neko and Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Not in Mylist) #"Ochame Kinou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm10843786 (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) #"Smiling" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11306370 -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (2010.07.07) (Private) #"Proof of life" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17846438 feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2010.07.17) #"Rolling Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11446026 -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) #"Mozaik Role" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11463972 (2010.07.21) (Taken down on NND) #"Tokyo Rock City" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11515716 feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) #"Out of Eden" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm11709135 (2010.08.10) #"Kuro Len★Romantic Night" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12071293 feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) #"Calc." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12333294 (2010.10.05) #"trick and treat" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12596649 (2010.10.30) #"Cat Food" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12899361 (2010.11.29) #"4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm12929935 (Original with ShuujinP) (2010.12.03) #"Merry Sexmas" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13108535 (2010.12.23) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) #"T / M / G ~ Bokura no Kara ~" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13234629 (Our Shell) (2011.01.06) (Original with ShuujinP) #"Paradichlorobenzene" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13281417 feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) #"Suki Kirai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13602351 (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2011.02.14) #"Pajamakko☆" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13701661 (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) #"Mr. Music" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm13774125 feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin and Tsukinowa(2011.03.04) #"orange" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14236781 (2011.04.22) #"Matryoshka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14319655 feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) #"Happy Synthesizer" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14752734 feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) #"Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1310220431 (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) #"Tapioka Sennou Song" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1312158661 (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Community only) #"Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15264555 (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) #"Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15272414 (Original with ShuujinP) (2011.08.10) #"Maji LOVE 1000%" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15740386 (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko,Yamai, noir and Saiya (2011.09.28) #"Migikata no Chou" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1317747280 -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Community only) #"❀Vita Sexualis" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15903843 (2011.10.16) #"Senbonzakura" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm15928490 (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko and Pokota (2011.10.19) #"Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16486262 (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len(2011.12.21) #"Jingle Bells" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16518298 feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou and Kogeinu (2011.12.25) #"Happy Synthesizer" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/1325068440 (dance only) (2011.12.28) (Community only) #"Interviewer" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16565825 (2011.12.30) #"Len-kun Nau!" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16756067 (2012.01.21) #"Kuroneko-kei Joshi" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16873131 (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) #"Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16972841 (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) #"Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17229986 feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu and Purikuma (2012.03.12) #"Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17414453 (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) #"ACUTE" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17589415 feat. 96Neko, Pokota and Hanatan (2012.04.19) #"Nekomimi Archive" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17620852 (2012.04.22) #"Tapioca no Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17695846 (Tapioca Song) (Parody of Croquette no Uta) (2012.04.30) #"E? Aa, Sou." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17852310 -Ib Parody- (2012.05.18) #"Ren'ai Philosophia" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17993327 (2012.06.02) #"Gemini" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18205186 feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2012.06.27) #"Sayoko" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18309329 (2012.07.10) #"Kagerou Days" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18310554 (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) #"Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18336440 (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) #"Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18381726 (2012.07.18) #"Fire◎Flower" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18530958 (2012.08.05) #"Shiny Day" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18579869 (Original with Ishigantou & FoP) feat. 96Neko, Mafumafu, Kettaro, Faneru and MOVE ON Entertainment (2012.08.10) (Not in Mylist) #"Yoshiwara Lament" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18642797 (2012.08.17) #"Masked bitcH" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18684601 (Original with GigaP) (2012.08.22) #"Venomania Kou no Kyouki" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18734008 (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan,Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and Pokota (2012.08.28) #"Deadline Circus" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm18821083 feat. 96Neko, Wotamin and Pokota (2012.09.07) #"WAVE" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19102073 (2012.10.12) #"Magical☆Nuko Len Len" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19130945 -retake- (2012.10.16) #"Niconico Halloween Party" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19130727 (2012.10.16) (Community only) #"Shinzou Democracy" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19140199 (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.17) #"Soratobazu" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19159618 (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) #"「Ib」-again-" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19473031 (2012.11.30) #"Kagen no Tsuki" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19481432 (Last Quarter of the Moon) (Original with KurousaP) (2012.12.01) #"Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19493163 (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.03) #"Orange" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19657482 (2012.12.24) #"Miracle Shopping ~ Don Quixote no Theme ~" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19667338 (2012.12.25) #"Houkago Stride" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19669849 (After-School Stride) feat. Kogeinu, 96Neko, and vipTenchou (2012.12.25) #"Hello Laughter" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19697001 feat. 96Neko, Au, Mitani Nana, Hanatan, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) #"Srit the Wrist" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19767675 (Original with KurousaP) (2013.01.06) #"Taketori Overnight Sensation" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm19859988 feat. 96Neko and Reji (2013.01.18) #"Gigantic O.T.N" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20135930 (2013.02.20) #"Akatsuki Arrival" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20214486 -Arrange ver.- feat. 96Neko and Kogeinu (2013.03.01) #"Kesenai Tsumi" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20311739 (Inerasable Sin) (Fullmetal Alchemist OP) (2013.03.12) #"Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20429274 (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Iris arrange- (2013.03.25) #"MOTHER" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20473791 (Original with Oku Hanako) (2013.03.30) #"Risky Game" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20827878 feat. 96Neko, nero and Yamai (2013.05.10) #"Ren'ai Philosophia" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20994635 feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.05.30) #"Alice in Musicland" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21064825 (2013.06.08) #"Ai no Uta" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21329810 (Song of Love) feat. 96Neko, Yamai and nero (2013.07.11) #"Peach Meatpie" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21345528 (2013.07.13) #"Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21381951 (2013.07.18) #"Tokyo Retro" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21388439 (2013.07.19) #"cLick cRack" http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm21402937 (Original) feat. 96Neko, Nanahira, kradness, Reol and Soraru (2013.07.21) Unknown Time Uploaded (all links are redirected to the YouTube reprint of the song) #"Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" #"magnet" feat. 96Neko and Nichika Commercially Featured Works *'"Nagareboshi" (Shooting Star)' - Released on January 9, 2013 **2nd Ending for the mobile game and anime Tanken Driland Discography |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Gallery 96Neko showing her face (almost), from her Twitter 96Neko's heavily pierced ear, from her Twitter 96Neko (left) and Saiya(right) vipTenchou (left) and 96Neko (right) as seen in their cover of "Matryoshka"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm14319655 96Neko as seen in her cover of "Nekomimi Archive"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm17620852 Illust. by Sato Iruno vipTenchou, 96Neko, and Kogeinu as seen in their cover of "Jingle Bells"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16518298 Illust. by Mukkun (むっくん) 96Neko (left and Kogeinu(right) as seen in their cover of "Akatsuki Arrival"http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm20214486 Illust. by Sato Iruno 96Neko as seen on Twitter Trivia *96Neko is often considered more blunt and shameless compared to most female utaite. *96Neko is known to have a huge obsession with Len, as seen in her " Len-kun Nau!" and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" parody covers. *96Neko is also known for her obsession with tapioca (the pearls in bubble tea). She often posts about it on her twitter, and she has altered the lyrics in many of her parodies to include mention of it. *She is very short, standing at 141.2 cm (about 4'7.6")[2]. As a result, she is sometimes known to wear platform boots to make up for it. With platform boots, she is 160 cm (about 5'3") tall[3]. *She uses F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) dynamic mics and NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) condenser mics.[4] *Her operating system is Windows 7.[4] *Her webcam is a Logicool Qcam.[4] *She records and mixes with Audacity SoundEngineFree.[4] *She was born and lives in Osaka.[5][6] *Her blood type is O.[6] *She is currently at student at a vocational school.[6] *She has a Somali cat named Kuu-chan and a Papillon dog named Shi-chan.[7] She posts pictures of Kuu-chan on Twitter often. *She is very active on Twitter, and follows many of her followers back. *Her favorite foods are tapioca, surume (dried squid snacks), salad, kabayakisan (grilled-eel-flavored fish cakes), and kimchi cucumbers[7]. *She has 18 piercings: 10 on her left ear, 5 on her right ear, and 3 on her lip/tongue. *The name for Team Pet Shop comes from the members' names: the "neko" from 96Neko means cat, the "inu" from Kogeinu means dog, and the "tenchou" from vipTenchou means shop manager. *On June 5, 2012, her community became the first on Nico Nico Douga to reach level 256, the highest possible level[7]. *Despite her rather unfeminine character, she uses the personal pronoun watashi (私), which is polite and gender-neutral, rather than boku (僕), which is more associated with younger males and tomboys.[7]. *Her favorite magazines are KERA and Utattemita Kei[3]. *She dislikes shrimp, cicadas[3] and shellfishes.[5] *Her favorite colors are black, white, red, blue, and gold[3]. *She is scared to watch Spongebob Squarepants because of Creepypastas.[''citation needed''] External links *Twitter *pixiv *Blog *mixi *mixi Community *Blomaga *TmBox References #↑ Blog: Date of birth #↑ Nico Nico Douga: 96Neko's username #↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 Blomaga intro post #↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 96Neko's Nico Nico Douga community #↑ 5.0 5.1 96Neko's blog profile #↑ 6.0 6.1 6.2 96Neko's pixiv profile #↑ 7.0 7.1 7.2 7.3 Whiteflame (KurousaP) website profile Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Blonde Hair Category:Doujin Soft characters Category:Singers